


Little Things

by Themes_of_November



Series: And I am undone by Thee [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But I Know It Can Be Done, Established Relationship, Fluff, For Science!, He Is Also Really Good At Improvising, Humor, I Have Done All Of These Things Except The Lemon Fresh Thing, I Totally Forgot I Had This In The Drafts, It's A Bit More Serious Than The Summary Would Suggest, It's Just One Joke At The End, M/M, Poe Is A Heathen, Sexual Humor, cute boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themes_of_November/pseuds/Themes_of_November
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is still adjusting to life after returning to the Light and apparently a part of that involves negotiating domestic stuff with your boyfriend. Like how to tell them that your shampoo bottle is off-limits.</p><p>----<br/>Why was he like this? Why couldn't he just be normal? He had come back right, so why did things keep hurting? Little things, things that wouldn't make other people blink twice, things that would rend and claw at him until nothing was left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

He shouldn't be bothered by this, really he shouldn't. It wasn't a big deal. _It's just shampoo_ , he told himself, _stop being dramatic. You cannot just pick a fight with your boyfriend over something so small and inconsequential_ , he reasoned. Poe was a good person, too good for him even and he loved Kylo more than Kylo ever thought he could deserve. Poe was a good person and Kylo was being unreasonable, end of story. 

But it really wasn't though, was it? It meant more and it hurt more and he was going to tear his hair out and cry in frustration. Why was he like this? Why couldn't he just be normal? He had come back right, so why did things keep hurting? Little things, things that wouldn't make other people blink twice, things that would rend and claw at him until nothing was left. 

It. Was. Nothing. 

The confrontation with Poe didn't go as planned. Kylo had hoped he would be able to talk reasonably about why he was so worked up over nothing. Especially the bit about Poe being ~~a heathen~~ pragmatic who used whatever supplies his hands could reach which included using shampoo to remove grease from his fingers or putting hand washing soap on his hair. He learnt - after banging on the fresher door so Poe would come out - that this also included using dishwashing soap as a body wash. 

Kylo wasn't sure if he was supposed to be impressed at the resourcefulness of his partner or cringe at the fact that he now smelled of lemons. The smell had irritated him, not used as he was to having full access to his senses and things were always too much, too bright, too real. He had left the quarters but he hadn't been angry and they hadn't fought. So that was progress, right? 

The next time Kylo saw him, Poe was – thankfully – not smelling of Lemon Fresh Dish Wash Supreme.   
"Hey, babe."   
Poe smiled as he looked up at him, hands stuffed in the back pockets of his trousers. He was shifting slightly on the balls of his feet and wore a sheepish expression on his face. Kylo's eyes narrowed but Poe cut him off before he could say anything.

"I'm sorry I used up all your stuff so I got you something to pay you back." He reached into his jacket and produced a piece of thick flimsi coloured a vivid shade of green.  
Kylo took it from him gingerly, staring at him through slitted eyes. "Star Body Works: Hyperspace your senses." He read.  
"It's a gift card for you. Karé told me they make organic, cruelty-free and 100% percent natural products. I thought you'd -"

The remainder of Poe's sentence was cut off as Kylo pressed his lips against him, kissing him with all he had, so many emotions written into the movement of his lips: love, joy, apology. He only stepped back when he realised they were in public, a soft blush creeping over his features.   
"I take it you like it." Poe grinned at him, one arm wrapped around his waist.  
"It will suffice." Kylo said, trying to remain aloof and failing because his mouth kept pulling up into a grin.  
"I checked their site. They have everything you'll need and it comes in so many different ranges, you'll love it. Choose whatever you want and I can pick it up for you."

"Thanks," Kylo said as he hugged him, nuzzling into his shoulder.  
"Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Poe asked, running his fingers through his hair.  
"You make it very hard to be angry at you for any length of time." Kylo nodded.  
"Not the only thing I make hard, I hope."  
"Poe!" Kylo drew back, scandalised.

Poe laughed, nose crinkling in delight as he did and pulled Kylo into his arms again.  
"I love you so much. Even if you are an insufferable brat at times."  
"I changed my mind. I still hate you." Kylo said, voice muffled into his boyfriend's shoulder, not even bothering to sound annoyed.


End file.
